


Wet

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, No Smut, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Post run antics leave you dripping
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Wet

You were a pretty powerful Avenger, but that didn’t mean you had any actual physical stamina. Being around the super soldiers was a hit to your pride, and you promised yourself you would train as hard as you possibly could. It took a few months of running the track by yourself, but eventually you had it in you to go out with Sam on his morning runs around the grounds of the upstate Avengers facility.

Still the first few weeks, you lagged behind him and laughed as Steve and Bucky blew past with a chorus of “On your left” and “On your right”. Naturally that meant they had lapped you yet again, but they left you alone. They knew you were working hard.

“Come on, Y/N,” Sam teased as you sat catching your breath. “You gotta pick up the pace.”

“Why, so I can lap you too?” You shot back, squirting him with your water bottle.

Two low chuckles caught your attention, as Bucky and Steve dropped down to the ground on either side of you.

“Lay off, Sam. Y/n is doing just fine.”

You smiled at Steve, as he patted you on the shoulder.

“Besides, bird man, at least she’s improving,” Bucky remarked pointedly. 

“Thanks, Buck.”

You grinned at each other, before you looked back at Steve who had snagged your water bottle. You watched as he took a long pull focusing on the way his throat moved with each gulp as he stared out over the pond.

“Don’t you agree, Y/N?”

You realized Sam was talking to you and blushed furiously. Luckily you were still red from exertion.

“Sorry, what?”

“Which one of the super soldiers do you think could lap the other one?”

“Bucky,” you answered without hesitation.

He whooped in celebration, while Steve looked at you sadly.

“I’m wounded, Y/N.” You would have believed him if not for the twinkle in his eye. 

The endorphins must have given you confidence, because you put on your sultriest face and turned to the super soldier.

“Aww, does the big bad super soldier want me to kiss his ego and make it better.”

If you didn’t know any better you would have sworn you saw Steve’s breathing hitch, as he stared at you.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out who’s faster,” Steve said loudly, breaking the spell between you. “Buck, you up for it?”

Looking up at his best friend, Bucky nodded, sticking his hand out so Steve could pull him up.

“Loser has to train with Sam for the next week.”

“Hey!” Sam shouted after them as they took off.

While you and Sam caught your breath, you could feel him watching you.

“What, Sam? Do I have something on my face?”

“No.”

“Then why the hell do you keep staring at me?”

“Since when do you have a thing for Cap?”

You spluttered at his question, “What… I don’t… Steve… pssht… I’ve never…. I mean he’s cute but…”

You firmly shut your mouth after that last admission.

“Damn, girl. You’ve got it bad.”

“Shut up.”

“You know he likes you too, right?”

“No, he doesn’t. I’m just a goofy trainee.”

“A. You’re not a trainee. You’re an avenger. And B. that boy has been trying to flirt with you since you came here.”

She ignored Sam watching as Bucky shoved Steve into the pond and sped around to lap him while he was dragging himself out of the water.

“That was cheating, asshole,” he shot at Bucky before giving him a shove toward the water. Bucky righted himself just in time.

“Language, Cap,” you shouted from your seat.

“You know what, Y/N.”

Sprinting over to you, he rung his drenched t-shirt over you as you shrieked hopping to your feet and starting to back away.

“That wasn’t very nice, Cap. I’m all wet now.”

You didn’t realize just how dirty that sounded until you heard Bucky and Sam snickering. You opened your mouth to apologize, but stopped short when he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Not nearly wet enough if you ask me.”

Your brain fritzed out. Had you really just heard that right? Was Steve Rogers really talking dirty to you?

Distracted by the sudden onslaught of thoughts, you didn’t realize he had picked you up until you were dropped unceremoniously into the pond.

“Steven Rogers, I am going to get you for this.”

With as much dignity as you could muster, you stalked out of the pond and headed for the base. Sam and Bucky were already dumping on Steve. You took the back elevator to your room so Tony wouldn’t bitch about you getting water all over the foyer.

Kicking off your probably ruined sneakers, and stripping off your soaking wet clothes, you made a beeline for the shower. Letting the hot water do for you what a certain super soldiers hands would be so much better at, left you more frustrated than before.

With a huge sigh, you turned off the water and wrapped a big fluffy towel around you. You were unsurprised when he was waiting in your bed when you returned from the bathroom. He was freshly showered and clad in just a pair of sweat pants and white beater. Wordlessly, you changed into your pajamas and crawled into bed with him.

He kissed the top of your head as you cuddled into his side.

“You know, Bucky keeps trying to convince me to ask you out.” His laughter rumbled beneath your palm.

“Sam finally figured out I might have a crush on you.”

You met Steve’s eyes and both of you started laughing.

“When do you think they’ll figure it out?”

“Maybe when I do this the next time I see you.”

Before you could ask what, he caught your chin and pulled you in for a searing kiss. You hitched your leg around his hip, clutching him closer.

When he finally let you breathe, you huffed out a laugh.

“Nah, I don’t even think that’ll do it.”

“Let’s just let Nat tell them.”

“Works for me,” you mumbled against his lips.

* * *

Outside your room, Sam and Bucky were doubled over with laughter.

“How long do you think they’ll actually believe we don’t know?”

“As long as we want. Y/n and Steve both think they’re masters of deception.”


End file.
